


Can't Live Without You

by gayanimeships



Category: Haikyuu!!, 真空融接 | Shinkuu Yuusetsu
Genre: M/M, more relationships?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayanimeships/pseuds/gayanimeships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shinkuu yuusetsu crossover. Hinata is the supplier and the Kageyama is the receiver.  The supplier can't live without the receiver and the receiver can't live without the supplier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            Kageyama woke up to the alarm buzzing. Groaning, he pulled the blanket tighter around him. It had been a long night and he really didn't want to get up. His partner stirred from across the room. 

"Turn off the alarm dumbass.", Kageyama muttered. 

"I'm too lazy", Hinata grumbled back. 

"God, I hate you sometimes..."

           Reaching over to the nightstand, Kageyama turned off the alarm. Standing up he went to the bathroom. Rubbing his eyes, he grabbed his tooth brush. After brushing his teeth he went over to Hinata's bed. Sure enough he had fallen back to sleep. 

"Wake up idiot. I need energy," Kageyama yelled as he shook Hinata. Hinata sat up slowly and smiled at Kageyama. "We better hurry though. We need to go to school."

          Pulling Kageyama down, he kissed him. Hinata wanted more but knew Kageyama didn't feel that way about him. Sighing, he pulled back. 

"Do you need anymore?", Hinata asked. 

"No but I have a test in science so I'll need more then."

"Okay. Let's go to school then." 

               After getting dressed they walked out into the cold air, snow covering the ground and rooftops. Pulling Hinata closer, Kageyama shivered. This was the one time Hinata could be close to Kageyama without it being weird. Hinata smiled as he buried his head into Kageyama's scarf. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

    Hinata sighed loudly. Math class was taking forever... All he wanted to do was snuggle with Kageyama and watch movies. Too bad that would never happen...Yachi's voice brought him back to reality. 

"Hinata?" Yachi asked, "You okay? You're looking a little depressed.."

Hinata turned to face her, "Yeah. Just thinking about...stuff."

Yachi nodded as she turned her attention back to the teacher. Hinata rubbed his head. He really didn't understand what the heck the teacher was talking about.                                   

*                                   *                                     *                                  *                                             *                                          *                          

Walking to their usual spot Hinata shivered. The snow was falling harder than it was that morning and being the idiot he was he had forgotten his coat. When he saw Kageyama, Hinata smiled and waved him over. 

"Where's your coat dumbass?", Kageyama shouted at him.

"I left it in the classroom on accident because..." before Hinata could finish his sentence, Kageyama pulled him close. Resting his head on Kageyama's shoulder Hinata's stomach growled. 

"Damn it!", he muttered. His lunch must have been left on the kitchen table, since they had rushed out the door Hinata forgot to grab it, and Kageyama was very distracting. The way he smiled after Hinata gave energy to him, the way his fingers held Hinata's while they walked, when he pulled Hinata closer to him in the cold, and when-

"Hianta! pay attention to me while I'm talking!", Kageyama yelled. 

"I'm sorry! I was just thinking about something...", Hinata responded glumly. He hated to make Kageyama upset but it happened all the time.

"Hurry up and give me energy! I'm going to faint if I wait any longer."

Hinata smiled as he came up with an idea. He wouldn't give Kageyama energy unless Kageyama kissed him first. That way Hinata could get something out of being his partner.

"No!," Hinata grinned, "Not unless you catch me!"

Hinata sprinted towards the warm building. Hearing Kageyama shout in confusion behind him, he laughed.This was going to be fun. He wouldn't lose, no matter what.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at writing...Hopefully not that bad though! Tell me if I should continue this..Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Kageyama sighed. He was in desperate need of energy but Hinata was being difficult. Kageyama would ask someone for energy but only Hinata's energy seemed to taste good...or maybe it's that fact that he had a fucking crush on him. If only Hinata felt the same. Sighing, Kageyama put his head in his lap. How on earth could he kiss Hinata if he wasn't expecting it. The door opened and Kageyama looked up only to find the one person he needed.

"Hinata get your ass over here!", Kageyama yelled.  
"I have to go take a shower! Sorry!,"Hianta responded, laughing.  
"You asshole!"  
Grabbing his Ipod, Kageyama layed down on his bed to fall asleep.  
* * * * * * * * *  
Hinata quickly showered then went over to Kageyama's bed. Kagayama was sound asleep. As Hinata started to walk away he started to hear something...or someone. Turning back, Hinata looked at Kageyama. Scooting closer, Hinata heard two words: Dumbass Hinata. Hinata sat down on Kageyama's bed in shock. Did Kageyama only think of him as a dumbass? Tears streamed down his face. Hinata knew he was being dramatic but he couldn't help it. It was a bad day. Hinata had failed his math test and some kids punched him for being gay. Hinata didn't hear Kageyama wake up until it was to late. He was pinned down quickly as Kageyama kissed him. Kageyama then realized that Hinata was crying. Breaking apart he looked up.  
"Hinata?"  
Hinata buried his head into Kageyama chest as ugly crying sounds came out of his mouth. Kageyama pulled him closer, Kageyama smoothed his hair down.  
"Shhh...your okay.", Kageyama said even though he had no idea what was going on.  
Hinata just kept crying louder and louder. Kageyama tried his best to calm him down but nothing was working.  
"What happed...," Kageyama stopped for a second then added, "Shouyou?"  
Hinata stopped crying and looked at Kageyama in shock. Kageyama had never used his first name. Ever. Kageyama wiped Hinata's tears away as Hinata told him everything.  
"Wait...your gay?", he asked dumbly.  
Hinata nodded as he realized Kageyama probably would hate him now. Even though they kissed basically every day didn't mean that Kageyama was gay. He only kissed Hinata because he needed the energy to live.  
"Me too.", Kageyama whispered.  
"What!!!", Hinata yelled.  
"Yeah. I know how you feel. Just tell those kids to fuck themselves. Or I could do it for you if you want."  
"Oh my god. I love you so much Kageyama!"  
Kageyama started at him. It took Hinata to realize what he just said. Blushing, Hinata looked away.  
"I mean...", Hinata started say but then he was pinned down again. Kageyama kissed him again and again. Pulling apart, Kageyama looked down at him.  
"Me too. Shouyou.," he said smiling, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is really badly written. I'm so tired but I don't want to go to bed. This isn't edited so sorry....Tell me if I should continue or just end here...


	4. Chapter 4

           Hinata woke up to Kageyama getting ready in the bathroom. The smell of pancakes filled his nose. Sitting up, Hinata realized he was in Kageyma's bed and that last night wasn't a dream. He smiled to himself as he walked to the kitchen. Sure enough, a plate of pancakes was in the middle of the table. Kageyama walked into the kitchen as Hinata was getting two glasses of milk out. Hinata felt Kageyama's arms around his waist.

"How did you sleep?" Kageyama asked.

Hinata placed his hands on top of Kageyama's before answering, "Perfect! How about you?"

"Very well." Kageyama turned Hinata around kissed him gently. When they broke apart, they stood there enjoying each other's warmth. Then the doorbell rang ruining their moment. Hinata sat down at the table as Kageyama went to the door.

When Kageyama came back into the room, Kenma was behind him. Hinata quickly stood up to hug his friend.

"Kenma! What are you doing here?" Hinata asked. 

Kenma looked down at the floor, tears spilling out of his eyes. "Kuroo...he got into an accident." 

"Oh my gosh! Kenma...I'm so sorry!" 

"I came to see if you could...supply me energy while he's out. If that's not an issue for either of you!" 

"Of course I can...Kageyama?" Hinata looked at Kageyama who looked annoyed at Kenma's suggestion. Hinata gave him a questioning look. 

Sighing loudly Kageyama responded, "Fine. How long will this last?"

"The doctor thinks about a week."

"That's not to long. Hurry and get energy so your not late for school." 

Kenma quickly got his energy from Hinata then left to go to school. Kenma was a year older then them so he had school different days then them. 

Kageyama and Hinata ate their pancakes in silence. Hinata knew Kageyama was angry about supplying energy to Kenma but what could he have done? Tell his best friend to find someone else? Hinata knew there was no way he could tell Kenma that and that's the only reason he agreed. Frustrated, Hinata quickly finished eating his pancakes then left the from to take a shower. Maybe when he was done, Kageyama could be more reasonable. 

After Hinata finished showering, Kageyama handed him his coat. 

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked curiously. 

"The store. I need to go get some more milk." Kageyama answered. 

"Can we get meat buns?" Hinata smiled brightly hoping Kageyama would say yes.

Groaning, Kageyama nodded. They walked out hand and hand, which made their hands freezing cold so Kageyama stuck them into his coat pocket. Hinata smiled as he looked up at the sky. White snowflakes fell coating everything white. The sun was poking out of the clouds, reflecting light off the snow. It was breathtaking. Hinata was pulled closer to Kageyama. Being this close to Kageyama was amazing. It was everything he could ever imagine. Shivering, Kageyama stopped and kissed Hinata for the second time today.

"You taste awful." Kageyama muttered, pulling back, "I've never liked kissing you after you have given energy to others." 

Hinata giggled, "It's only a week!"

"It's to long!" Kageyama groaned, blushing red. "I just want to taste you, not anyone else lingering on you."

Hinata giggled louder, blushing red as well, "You can taste me any time you want. We have our whole lifetime together."

"That sounded so wrong, idiot. Plus don't say that out here. It makes me want to kiss you more."

"Just wait till we get home!"

"Okay. Lets continue this conversation later." 

Smiling brighter then before, Hinata pecked Kageyama's cheek and squeezed his hand. Hinata felt Kageyama squeeze his hand back and they continued walking to the store. People gave them weird looks for being so close but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Kageyama loved Hinata and he loved him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update! I really have no idea what to write so ideas and suggestions are appreciated! I would make chapters longer if I knew what to write.. Ha ha :)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how this is and if I should continue writing it.. My first fan fic... If you don't understand the supplier and receiver you can read Shinkuu Yuusetsu. It's a really good manga :)


End file.
